


and you look like you could

by stuckinatimeloop



Series: Alternate Universes that Probably Have Nothing to do with Each Other [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, Kinda, M/M, More characters to come, Other, Songfic, i mean its based around a song, i want to add more youtubers but idk the group already seems kinda big, like other youtubers in other groups, that makes me rlly sad for some reason, there will be mentions of others tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinatimeloop/pseuds/stuckinatimeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're so close, so close to curing it. so close to killing the street crawlers, the night walkers, the zombies, the things that everyone's fearing. most of the world's still here, but nobody wants to do anything. they'd rather stay inside, wait it out. the government will be here eventually.<br/>and now, the roles are reversed.<br/>the ones whose jobs keep the holed up inside all day, in front of a camera, are ready to sacrifice themselves to get the cure.</p>
<p>(wow gr8 summary u got there so spooky much word very trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you look like you could

"Wow," Dan laughed. 'Who knew we'd end up here? Around a fire, in the middle of the woods? Fighting for our lives because everyone else was too cowardly to just step outside?" His hand trembled, even though it was wrapped tightly in Phil's, his best friend, his soulmate, his person, his everything. Phil had his head on Dan's shoulder, eyes locked on the fire in front of them, the usual light gone. The world was dull, only now, in this moment, getting some of its colour back. They were taking over again. The amount of humans still alive was outweighing the number of zombies, the cure almost finished.

Louise was smiling, her knees tucked up to her chest. "Yeah. But it'll be over soon. And we can go home."

"Finally." Felix, sitting directly across from Dan and flanked by Anthony and Ian, spoke, his hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes. He had lost Marzia- she got separated one night from the group one night- along with Alfie, Zoe, Caspar, and Troye.

Dan didn't want to imagine what it felt like for him, and Joe, Tyler, and Connor, too.

It hit Felix worse, though, and it was definitely visible. 

_"We'll find them soon, Felix," Ken said. "She'll- she'll be fine. Marzia's strong." Cry was silent, mask not revealing if he was making any expressions, anyways, but he sat next to Felix, an arm around his shoulder._

_"But what if?" Felix looked up at Ken. "What if-"_

_"Don't." Cry said, voice low. "Don't think like that. She likes this kind of stuff! She's got it down, she's probably kicking all that undead ass." Felix laughed a bit at that, but tears still stained his cheeks._

Dan shivered, looking down at Phil.  _I can't lose him._

"Do you think, once this is over, we'll get the internet back?" Connor asked, cutting the silence.

"We technically already have it, y'know, it's still here." Tyler laughed, but it didn't have any energy, like one of his real laughs. It wasn't loud, it was soft yet raspy. "I know, but," Connor moved from a sitting position and laid on his back, hands on his chest. "Only government people and anyone who's trying to find someone use it. To save power, stuff like that."

"But that's the thing." Anthony threw his hands up, exasperated. "People think that they're wasting power by getting on their computer, checking their phones and shit like that. They aren't! And that's why they aren't out here with us!" Mitch, who was sitting with Scott's arm wrapped around him, kind of similar to Dan and Phil, looked confused. "Elaborate."

"They've gotten so sucked up in all those zombie apocalypse shows," Dan spoke, "that they think that's what's going on right now. They think the world's over. That we have no power, no electricity. So they won't come outside. They guard their doors, guns in hand, waiting for something to happen. And it never does."

Phil continued for him. "So that's why we're here. So close to the end."

"So close we can taste it. The cure, the end to this shitstorm. And once we get it, everything will go back to normal. Everyone who was too much of a coward will act like they did it, like they got the cure and saved the human race from extinction. They'll take all the credit and we'll sit back and continue what we were doing beforehand. Like usual." Dan added, shifting so he and Phil could get more comfortable. Joe nodded, running his hand through his hair.

The group was silent again.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Dan looked up at Felix. His eyes were dark.

"Of course!" Scott said, and the others nodded. 

Joe joined in. "We made a pact, remember?"

_"What do we do if we get separated?" Zoe asked, pulling her hair out of her face._

_"We continue on. Do our job, get to the center. We'll find each other there, and if we don't, we get home." Phil wasn't looking at anyone, his voice was low._

_"We'll make it," Pj added, sticking close to Chris as they made their way across the street._

"They know what to do." Chris was on the other side of Dan, his right, with Pj's legs across his lap, sprawled out.

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "They do."

\--

_"_ ~~if you're looking for us, we aren't here~~ we're making our way to the center.  ~~we'll find the cure soon~~ it's almost over. we'll be back soon."  _Dan scrawled out the note, his writing rushed, some things scratched out. "Phil!" He shouted. "Zoe and Louise are waiting for us! C'mon!"  
_

_"Coming," Phil called back, rushing out of one of the bed rooms. "I got our keys. We probably won't need them, I'm sure our doors we'll be broken down when we get back."_

_"Everyone else is staying inside. I doubt it." Dan laughed._

_They ran down the stairs and out the main door, where Zoe and Louise had been waiting for them on the street. "We've gotta go get Joe and Caspar. You up for a walk?" Louise smiled._

_"I'd rather walk than be stuck inside nowadays, actually." Phil laughed. Dan grinned, and took his hand. "Why don't we run, instead?"_

_"Oh, no, you're terrible. Too much work." Zoe laughed, acting like she was out of breath._

Dan rolled over, opening his eyes. The moon was bright, illuminating the clearing. He unraveled himself from Phil and carefully walked over to Pj, where he was keeping watch with Chris asleep next to him.

"Hey, Peej," Dan whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Pj replied, eyes searching the dark forest around them.

"Do you want me to take over?" Pj shook his head. "I'm good. I probably won't be able to sleep anyways."

They sat there, for a bit, silent. Just staring out into the woods. 

"I"m sorry about Chris." Pj finally spoke, stealing a quick glance at the sleeping figure beside him. "I know he's been distant. He's just freaked out by this."

"I can tell. And it's fine. He'll get better once we get the cure." Dan leaned back and tilted his head up, looking at the stars. "Which will be soon, hopefully."

Dan looked back at the group. Most everyone was asleep except for Felix, who was sitting up facing Dan, hunched over. Dan smiled and motioned for him to come over. Felix pushed himself up and stepped over. "Hey," he said, his voice low.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" Dan asked, turning back to face the forest. Felix sat with one knee up and the other leg stretched out. "Yeah. I haven't since we got separated from Marzia and the others."

"We'll find them."

"I know. Marzia can hold her own, I know that. It just doesn't feel right, to be ripped apart from the person you love like that. It's like- you know you'll find them, right? You know. But there's a sense of doubt in the back of your mind. And that doubt decides when it's going to overtake you. It'll get bigger and bigger and it's the only thing you can think about, and then you tell yourself to grow up, and force it back down. And it stays. Then who wake up one night screaming cause you had a nightmare, and then that doubt is all you can think about, all you can feel. It blocks your vision, your thoughts, your judgement. And then the process starts all over again."

Dan watched him.

"It's terrible. It's the worst feeling in the world. And I always get that feeling. Whenever we're away from each other. Like something's gonna happen to one of us."

He turned back, staring at the sky. "I guess I could say I've felt that before, I mean," He blinked, remembering too well the days Phil was gone and he was too scared to cross the corridor because of the darkness. "I definitely think I've felt it to some extent before, when Phil's gone to see family." Pj chuckled quietly beside him.

"Yeah, Dan's texted me at 3 am freaking out before when Phil wasn't home." 

"Shut up!" Dan laughed. 

"I feel like there's more of a story to this?" Felix questioned, laughing. 

Okay, so-" Pj started, and Dan threw his hands over Pj's mouth. "NO. There's no story. Hush."

Felix laughed again. "Another day?"

Pj nodded at that, trying to pull Dan's hands off his mouth.

"I will literally kill both of you if you tell him that, Peej."

Pj gasped, finally getting Dan's hands off of him. "It'll- it'll be worth it." He laughed, breathless.


End file.
